


Family

by smcki10



Category: Chicago P.D. - Fandom, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU Voight's newly formed unit gets a little help from his family (i promise its better then the summary)
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 7





	Family

A/N: here is my 2nd fic I'm still new to CPD fics but I'm not new to the fandom. Thank you to the amazing Sa_Lita44 for helping beta my stories and help with ideas! everything you know about Voight's family is different. Instead of just taking Erin in, Voight and his wife also takes in two sisters Kim and Nicole. They also are a safe place for Adam in his teen years. AU also I tired to to do the formatting different so hopefully this is better

Al Olinskly made his way up the stairs to the unit with Adam Ruzek trailing behind him.

"Him, really?" Hank Voight asked with a smirk.

"Trust me Hank, he was our best option the one the academy said was the best didn't know how to fight, wonder boy here used his anger to his advantage and flipped the table getting the gun." Al shrugged as Adam sat on the edge of Kim's desk. Later that day, the op had gone off with no glitches so Adam was packing his gear back up so he could head back to the hell that was the academy.

"Ruzek, Burgess, can I see you two?" Hank asked, ushering them both into his office and shutting the door.

"I want to keep both of you within the unit but there will be ground rules. You'll be partners but the minute your relationship gets in the way you get new partners and if that doesn't work you get transferred out understood?"

"Yes sir." They both said

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"We've been staying with my pops but things haven't been great there in a while."

"Is he drinking again?" Hank asked.

"He is but I promise you he hasn't hit Kim once."

"And you?"

"I'll be okay. "

"The two of you are coming to live with me and we'll work on finding you a place to live okay?"

"Okay." They both said.

"Don't worry Al and I will go get your stuff." Hank said

"Thank you."

A few hours later Adam led Kim up to her childhood house, the same house he spent many days in. Hank Voight, while a pain in the ass and rumored dirty cop, had seen a need to rescue 3 young girls.

Erin Lindsey, who was a drug addict whose mother used her like a bargaining chip. Nicole and Kim Burgress were two girls whose mother used them as prostitutes, who helped bank roll their mom's life style. And Adam Ruzek, well he was the child that made Hank and Camila tear their hair out, living in their house 95% of the time. Bob Ruzek was someone Hank had known since his early days as a cop. When Adam turned 14, he had noticed a bruise in the shape of a hand print and on his back a boot print. Over the next few months, he noticed more bruises but it wasn't until Adam had showed up on his door step with both eyes swollen shut, a bloody lip and a bullet graze on his side and a bullet in his leg that Hank decided to intervene. Adam never left even though Hank did threaten him when he found Adam in bed with Kim.

The next morning, Hank heard banging on his door. He cursed quietly has he pulled a hoodie on and made his way to door to see his other adoptive daughter Nicole standing there with his granddaughter Zoe clinging to her hand. He could see bruising behind Nicole's sunglasses and little Zoe's arm hanging at a odd angle. Hank motioned them both in and sit them down on the couch.

"Zo-Zo can you show grandpa your arm?"

"No I want uncle Adam!" She said whimpering.

"Hey Z what's with all the tears?" Adam asked as she sprinted to him, Adam picking her up, mindful of her arm.

"Daddy hurt me and momma, uncle Adam! Please don't make us go home."

"Shh Z it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore. Me, auntie Kim, grandpa Hank and all of our group will protect you okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling as she snuggled in his arms. I'm going to lay her down with Kim, then I'll be back"

Two days later Kim, Adam, Nicole and Hank made their way into the bullpen.

"We don't have enough desks." Adam said since he and Nicole had officially joined the team. Nicole had been hired to help with computer work and answering phones.

"How about Kev Nic share a desk, then me and Adam can share." Kim offered.

"How the hell Is that going to work?" Adam asked.

"Clear the desk and just put that day's case on it?" Kim asked uncertainly, none of them realizing Voight was behind them.

"To save from WWIII happening, how about we take the desks and put them together? That way the whole team will fit."

"Make senses" Adam said.

Later that day all of them were doing paperwork. Voight heard laughter and looked up to see Kevin, Erin, Adam, Kim and Nicole laughing over something. Jay made his way into the office and sat down in front of Voight's desk.

"So why did you let all this people join our team?"

"Because they are my family, Nic and Kim are my daughters and Adam is Kim's husband."

"Never knew you were one to be big on family." Jay said.

"Watch it detective." He warned

A week later, Kim heard the doorbell of their house ring. She opened the door and then slammed it shut, trying to block Bob Ruzek but he pushed the door open and slammed her into the wall.

"I told you I would make you pay if you took him from me!" He said, putting pressure on her neck making it hard to breathe. She shoved her hand against his face trying to break the hold but his drunk rage and size made it difficult. She was trying to reach for anything but couldn't find anything until her hand hit one of Zoe's toys. She grabbed it and hit Bob with it, trying to get away from him but she only got a few steps before he tackled her.

She kept fighting back but was losing. She heard the door open and felt Bob lifted off of her as Adam landed a few hits on his dad before separating from him and shoving him against the wall. Unfortunately, Bob was faster than Adam and he tackled Adam to the ground. Kim quickly got her gun out of the lock box and pointed it at Bob.

"Get the hell out of here or I swear to god I will blow your head off and tell Hank what you've done." She said, deep anger in her eyes.


End file.
